Isabella, The dark Lady
by Isabella Marie Swan Volturi
Summary: Who would have thought kind, weak; Bella would actually be The Daughter Of the night, wife to Lord Voldemort, just as evil and even more powerful, than the Dark lord himself?
1. Warning

**Warning : If you like happily ever afters don't read!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Isabella The Dark Lady**

**Chapter One**

**Bella'sPov**

**I stormed through the door, Of the Volterra Castle wearing a short black sleeveless silk dress and black high heeled boots. I was fucking furious, how could Edward, do this to me, he doesn't love me, anymore but he must have known that it would kill me, if he killed himself, even if he doesn't love me. I waved my hand at the vampire guards, outside the main hall and they burst into flames, screaming like the little girls, they are as the flames devoured them.**

**There, that should provide me with grand entrances, I thought to myself smirking. With a flick of my wrist the double doors, crashed open and banged against the walls, as I walked through the door, looking like I owned the place, every vampire in the room froze as they took in what I had just done effortlessly.**

"**Hello, Aro, I said to the vampire in the middle of the thrones at the end. I need a little favour, a vampire will be arriving soon, Edward Cullen from the Olympic Coven, he will ask you to kill him. But he must not, die, I will not allow it. Keep him safe until I come, and let no one hurt him and in exchange I will not torture each and every one of you, to a slow and painful death. You may not offer for him to join the Volturi, he is, joining us!"**

"**Now I must go!" And at that Isabella turn around and disappeared into thin air. Leaving behind a very confused and scared Volturi guard... **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Aro's Pov**

**My brother's and I were going over reports that a vampire had created a newborn army, near Seattle, Washington, people were going missing but so far whoever created them was keeping them well hidden. I was more curious on why they had created the newborns in the first place. The only coven nearby was the**** Olympic coven, I considered warning my dear friend Carlisle. But that coven of his was getting far too, big**** and powerful, it could almost rival ours. It would big good for it to be reduced a little. We had just decided to just sit back and wait.**

**When there was a banging noise, the sound of screaming, and the smell of vampires burning.**

**The double doors abruptly opened, crashing against the walls. And in walked a human girl, human though she be, I was terrified. But it was not who she was that terrified me, but what she had done.**

**Every single vampire guard was either burning, or already in ashes, the ashes which littered the ground. "Hello, Aro "she said" I need a little favour, a vampire will be arriving soon, Edward Cullen from the Olympic Coven, he will ask you to kill him. But he must not, die, I will not allow it. Keep him safe until I come, and let no one hurt him and in exchange I will not torture each, and every one of you, to a slow and painful death. You may not offer for him to join the Volturi, he is, joining us!"**

"**Now I must go!" And at that she turned around and disappeared into thin air...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Tom Riddle Jr/The Dark Lord **

**The Dark Lord was ****NOT**** happy, Harry ****Pot****ter, the ****NAIVE ****little boy HAD interfered, with the Plan once again...He loved the fact that**** everyone**** feared him, and anyone who didn't fear him ****died!**** While DumbAdore, and his little babies, went on a wild goose chase for nonexistent horcruxes. All because of his mistress, ****The Daughter Of the night.**** He remembered the first day he meet her...**

**Flashback**

**I was in the restricted section, at Hogwarts, looking up, immortality! ****When**** the Darkness, seemed to press closer, and I felt something watching me, an evil that seemed to look right though me, to the very depths of my soul. Then out of the shadows stood a small figure, about a size of a five year old, dressed in a long black clock with a pale face, and crimson red eyes." So you want to be immortal," She said in a hypnotic lure "that can be arranged...". **

**Back to the present**

"**My, my Lord" "There is someone who wishes to speak to you". The young man stammered out."Who is it?"I replied coldly.""A small girl, she said, I am ****The Daughter Of the night, and I wish to speak to the dark lord."**

**Special thanks to, ****stina,****stacypotterblack,LeLa,****imhislover22 and Hazelholly for all your reviews.**


End file.
